new life new change 1
by sasoridei
Summary: this story is about a love between deidara and sasori theres strange twist in this later on


It was a normal day in the Akatsuki layer. Deidara was making clay ants with very little chakra exploding them when he got bored watching them crawl around the desk he was sitting at.. Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting because Hidan pissed Kakuzu off. They didn't bother anyone so they were in the middle of the room. Konan was painting her nails since they needed a new cote because the last time she did them was 1 month ago. Zetsu was out finding his morning food in a small village. Kisame was making water move around in a glass by him. Itachi was outside working on his sharingun. While Pein was in the main room getting ready for there next mission. He did now that he was going to need Itachi, Hidan, and himself for this mission. He and the 2 others had to get there next member of the Akatsuki. He new everyone wasn't going to like the idea since when they would bring him, he would be scared, quiet, needed to be taught his strength.  
The boy would be scared because he's only seen one room in his life. He would be quiet since he was never taught to speak. He would have to be taught his strength since he had never fought before. He was only 15 which would make him the youngest member of the Akatsuki. His parents died when he was born his grandmother was long gone before his mother was pregnant with him. Since his mother died when he was born, he was taken to a mental institution since he had no were to go, the orphanage was to full and no family could take him. The institution needed a test subject so they lied telling the hospital he had a problem. He was never taught to speak and he never walked around. He was underweight never given hard foods even though he was perfectly healthy for them. It was the institution rule is that no one is given foods they had to chew. So he was always forced to have a tube in his body putting a liquid food in him. The only thing the boy ever did was cry, scream, and whimper. His name was Sasori Akasuna.

After a few days Pein found everything he needed to do to get Sasori to the Akatsuki layer. He called down Deidara and Itachi to the room.  
"Hidan, Itachi I would like to tell you about the new member of the Akatsuki."  
After Pein told them Hidan screamed out "WHAT THE FUCK, WHY THIS WEEK KID. AND WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP WHY NOT DEIDARA IF HE IS GOING TO BE HIS PARTNER." Itachi didn't say anything he just stared and got the message.  
Pein stood up from his chair and said "Then lets go if where done here shall we."

The 2 men ran to the mental institution. It was in the middle of no where so if anyone escaped they would stop to find a place to run. Once they were at view of the building they noticed it was well guarded. This was no problem for them. They ran to the main door quickly so they were not able to be seen by the guards. Soon when they got to the door they took out the guards in one blow. Pein grabbed the keys to the door and quickly they ran into the building running to the computer that told all the names, room numbers and the hallways. Pein typed in "Sasori Akasuna." soon after a picture of him showed up with the room number 607 and the hallway 7. They all got the numbers and ran that direction to the room. After running and knocking people out they came across Sasoris room. They grabbed the keys again and pulled out the key that said 607. He then unlocked the door. When they looked in to see the room white with nothing in it. Soon though in a corner was Sasori laying on the floor sleeping. There was dry blood on his arm which meant someone injected some sort of sleeping medication in him. Pein quickly grabbed Sasori throwing him over his shoulder lightly before running out of the room to out of the building only coming across 3 week women that they quickly knocked out before running out off the mental institution.

After running they finally came across the base. Walking in everyone stopped what they did to see the body unmoving. Deidara wasn't there because he was given a mission that he needed to do. Everyone was wondering what was going on until Pein told them about him being the new member of the Akatsuki. He then told hi of his past and everyone thought after that, that Pein had finally lost it.  
After a little more of being stared at he went to the medical room and placed Sasori on the bed. It didn't look like Sasori was going to wake up soon so he then took his clothes off and replaced them with fresh new clean ones that were the kind someone that had to stay of surgery at a hospital wore on him. He then checked his pulls weight and did a blood test. Once he saw everything was healthy he left the room leaving Sasori to sleep in peace.


End file.
